My First Time
by NeishaImMyMainPriorityAyers
Summary: A three-shot story about a virgin and an older man. Bella&Edward. Contains explicit lemons, Betrayal, and Major Characters Death. Enjoy!
1. Part 1

My First Time

A three-shot story only!

o0o

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I gently pushed him away from me. "I'm a bit nervous." I couldn't look him in the eyes afraid he might be angry with me. "I've never done this before." We stood in front of my bedroom door, as his body was only inches away from me. My eyes never left my fidgeting fingers that nervously played with each other. What seems like hours, could have only been seconds until his strong yet gentle fingers gripped my chin, turning it until I was eye level with his beautiful dark brown eyes. I got lost in his eyes. My breath vanished out of my body as I noticed how close he got toward me trying to capture my lips into his. I closed my eyes and waited for our lips to meet.

A moan escaped my mouth as his warm soft lips met mines. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer toward him. His body was warm against mines as his muscles were hard against my breast. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him so close it was as if I was trying to devour him. His tongue rubbed against my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly opened. Our tongues fighting for dominance as his hands trailed down my sides, down my butt, and to my thighs. He grabbed the bottom of my thighs and lifted me. I gasp unto his lips but wasn't surprised when my legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

Our tongues continued the battle as he took steps backward. My back slammed against the wall causing me to groan in pain. The slight pain was a turn on and I was able to feel how much I was turning him on as well.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against my lips.

"S'okay," I whispered. His kisses trailed down my neck and I moaned as he nibbled on my sensitive skin. My fingers trailed up his back, scraping my nails along his spine. He shivered and let out a low moan which caused my insides to tingle. His moans shook my body and his penis grind onto my hot core. I moaned as my head flew back hitting the wall. He chuckled at my slight incident before grinding his penis against my sensitive clitoris again causing my hand to fly into his hair gripping it tightly. His hair was soft in my hands as I pulled his mouth away from my neck and brought it back to my lips. He kissed me even rougher than before.

After a while, I pulled back for much-needed air. Stupid lungs! His lips didn't hesitate to attack my neck as he nibbled and nibbled marking me. "Bed," I gasped surprised the word came out. With my legs still wrapped around his waist, he moved us toward the bed and placed me on the bed gently. I moved up higher on the bed as he removed his shirt revealing his delicious six packs. My tongue crept out and licked my lips and I couldn't help but noticed his eyes flew to my mouth. Slowly, oh so slowly, he crawled on the bed toward me. His eyes were dark almost black, as it was full of lust. He crawled until he hovered over me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. His hands trailed from my thighs up to the hem of my shirt. He looked at me asking for permission to remove it. I nodded.

He pulled my shirt over my head and kissed me again. He cupped my bra covered breast and massaged them in his palm. I moaned into his mouth and he took that opportunity to shove his tongue down my throat. He reached behind me, searching for my bra hook. I giggled when he couldn't find it and he looked at me confused. "It's in the front," I said.

He looked down to see that the hook was in the front. "I knew that," was his smart reply.

"Sure you did," I said. He unclasped the bra hook leaving me naked from the waist up under him. Out of instinct, my arm covered my breast as I refused to look at him. He grabbed my arm and leaned toward me. "You are beautiful," I looked into his eyes and there held so much care. A smile crept into my lips and I knew I could trust him. He kissed me again before he placed a nipple into his mouth causing me to let out a sharp gasp. He sucked on my nipple as it sent shivers down my body to my vagina. His tongue circled around my nipple as his left hand massaged my other breast. He sucked harder and nibbled a little. I gripped his hair tighter and pulled his mouth closer to my breast. His hands moved down my sides reaching down to the hem of my tights. He looked up at me for permission again.

"You don't need permission," I told him. He smiled and slowly pulled the tights down my leg trailing his nails along my skin. He tossed the tights somewhere on the floor before leaning down to kiss my thighs. He kissed my thighs leaving a trail of goosebumps as he went. He placed a single kiss on my panty covered pussy and I nearly screamed in pleasure. He reached for the hem of my panties and I closed my eyes as my heart nearly pounded out of my chest. He removed my panties and I squeezed my eyes tighter. He placed kissed along my thigh and I could hear my pants get louder as he neared where I wanted him to place his kisses at.

"Open your eyes," he whispered and before I could protest his finger entered me slowly causing my eyes to fly open at the slight pressure. His lips pressed against mines as his index finger slid inside me. A loud moan escaped my mouth as he breathes against my neck. Just as I was getting used to the slight pressure of one finger, he inserted his middle finger causing me to groan. I bit my lip as my eyes closed tightly. "Open your eyes, baby," he commanded as he kissed my cheek. I couldn't.

The pressure of both his fingers inside me was strong. His fingers pressed into me farther and I groaned louder. "Baby," He pressed again and my eyes squeezed tighter. Suddenly my eyes flew open when his warm tongue dotted across my bundle of nerves and I let out a slight squeal. When did he get down there?

He brushed his tongue across my clit again and my hands clutched the bed sheets as I groaned louder while staring at the ceiling. "Shit," I whimpered. I could feel his smile against me as his tongue rubbed against my clit again and again. He continued to move his two fingers inside me. My body squirmed as his lips pressed down as he began to suck gently on my clit. I moaned as I tightly gripped the covers afraid if I move my hands to his hair it will encourage him more. His fingers moved in me faster as he began to use his tongue again and it danced with my clit. My lips were moving and words were coming out but I couldn't make out what they were. His tongue became his lips again and suddenly there where this unbelievable tightness in my stomach. "Stop," I begged as my body squirmed more. With his left hand, he placed it on my stomach holding me in place as he continued his torture. "Please. Stop. Daddy, PLEASE!" the fight was lost against my hands as they dove into his hair grabbing tightly. The tightness in my stomach began to tighten as I screamed and just like I thought would happen when my hand moved to his hair, his fingers moved inside me ferociously and his mouth sucked harder on my tender bundle of nerves. Then when his teeth grazed ever so gently on my clit, I lost it. The tightness released itself and a scream of relief escaped my lips. I saw stars and I couldn't catch my breath.

He got up and looked at me with a small smirk on his face. He removed his fingers from inside me and placed it in his mouth sucking the juices off his finger. God, I wanted this man. I sat up quickly bringing his lips to mines as I reached for the button of his jeans. He chuckled as he removed my hands causing me to whimper.

"This is all about you," he told me as he placed both my hands inside his. "I only want to please you," he said as he kissed me.

"But I want you," I said noticing how desperate my voice sounded.

"And me you shall have." He told me, "Just wait." I nodded as he slowly began to remove his pants leaving him nothing but boxers on. I looked at him and noticed the very noticeable bulge in his boxers ready to be released. I looked up at his face to see a very cocky smile. He removed his boxers and his cock sprang to life. My heart pounded as I looked at his penis. He was huge! How was all that going to fit?!

He slowly leaned down to kiss me causing my nerves to double up more as I thought about how close his penis was to me as he leaned me back on the bed. My heart pounded frantically as it nearly pounded out of my chest. His mouth pulled back from mines and he looked at me. Can he hear my heart pounding? He looked at me into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked me. I nodded as I tried to gulp the lump that formed in my throat. I looked away scared if I looked into his eyes I would chicken out. "Baby," his voice so sweet and soft, it caused me to look at his face. "We don't have to do this," but the look in his eyes told me he really wanted me and from that moment on I knew I didn't want my first time with nobody else.

I grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss with so much passion and so much love that I held for him, that this kiss was all I needed to tell him I was sure. After our kiss, he reached between him. The head of his penis grazed my entrance and my body tensed up.

"Don't tense up," he whispered as he placed soothing kisses on my lips. "It'll only hurt worse." I nodded as he pushed gently inside me. I sissed as my nails dug into the palm of my hands and my eyes squeezed tightly. The pressure was unbearable as I gasp jerking my body back. "Don't move," he hissed as his arms held me down in place. He pushed more inside of me and I bit my lip so hard I could taste the blood in my mouth. His fingers pulled my lip from my teeth. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" I gasp "Just… go slow,"

"I'm sorry" and before I could register what he meant, his penis pushed past my barrier causing me to let out a slight scream and the tears poured down my face. He apologized constantly as he kissed my tears away. He didn't move as he waited for me to adjust to the pain and his penis size. I nodded when the pain was bearable and he moved slowly. After a few thrusts, the pain quickly turned into pleasure. Moans escaped our lips as we both enjoyed each other.

"God you are so tight!" he whispered/groaned.

"Hum… Thank you?" I mean what else am I supposed to say to a comment like that?!

Moans escaped our lips more as he moved quicker and harder. My nails were sliding down his back toward his ass as I pulled his body closer toward mines. He pounded into me hitting my G-spot as my moans quickly turned into slight screams. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his dick pounded into me so far, I was sure I could feel it touching my belly button. His fingers intertwined with mines as he placed both my hands above my head as he pounded into me so hard and fast my breast bounced with the motion. I guess he noticed too because he captured my left nipple into his mouth. My screams turned into pants as that familiar tightness came back into my stomach again. He must have also noticed the change in my moans too because he removed his right hand from my fingers grabbing them both with his left hand and captured my clitoris with his thumb and index finger. "Oh, Jesus!" I screamed as the tightness became harder. My legs trembled under him and my heart sped up. My breaths became quick and my stomach tightened more. "Oh God, Daddy," I choked. He continued to nibble on my nipple and pinch my clit as he pounded hard and quick in me. "I'm going to..."

"Come with me baby," he panted against my nipple. He sat up and released my hands and clit only to grab my waist. He lifted my lower body up as my ass was no longer on the bed but higher toward him. My hands moved everywhere unsure of where to go. In the end, my left hand found my left nipple while my right hand ferociously fondled with my tender bundle of nerves. "Fuck," he groaned as he noticed me pleasing myself. My body trembled as I knew I was at my peak.

"Daddy," I moaned.

"Come with me baby," he groaned. I nodded constantly as my mouth said something my ears couldn't make out. My finger vibrated with more speed than I thought as my body burned with fire. The tightness tightened and tightened until… "Fuck!" he groaned as my body trembled from my release. My left eye lost sight for a minute and I could no longer move my toes. My limbs felt like Jello and my heart pounded in my ear. Damn, what a powerful orgasm! He collapsed beside me as we both panted as we sat in complete comfortable silence. "That was…" he couldn't finish the sentence as his head turned toward me.

"Awesome, Fascinating, Incredible, Unbelievable!"

He laughed. "I was just going to say 'Amazing', but those work too." I smiled before I leaned over to lay on his chest. He wrapped the covers around our naked bodies before sluggishly throwing his arm around my body. My body was tired from my first intercourse orgasm.

Suddenly the sound of the front door could be heard. "Shit!" He cursed as he jumped up, immediately followed by me also.

"Bella," A familiar voice called my name. It's my mother. Quickly as possible we both got dressed just in time. I sat at the computer desk my room possessed, pretending like I am doing homework. "Edward?" Sounds of her coming up the stairs could be heard. Edward is his name.

"In here honey," Edward called out, making it seems like he was helping me with homework. My mother walked into the room walking toward Edward. She placed a kiss on his lips. "Hey baby," Slight jealousy ran through my body. "Hey Bella," she said to me.

"Hey, mom,"

Did I mention Edward is my stepfather?

o0o

Follow my page NeishaSDMA/?ref=bookmarks for more short stories!


	2. Part 2

My First Time

Part 2

A three-shot story only!

The first time I meet my stepfather, he was fucking the shit out of my mother; drilling her like a jackhammer on a worksite. This man, with a glistening muscular body, looked to be barely in his twenties, was dripping sweat from the erotic workout he was giving to my mother. I mean he was really giving it to her.

It was a typical Tuesday night and I was in bed for school because I'm only 14. I wake up to this weird screaming coming from Renee. First, I was scared! Still believing in the Boogie Man at the time, I'm thinking someone or something was trying to get to her, but don't judge me.

Eventually, curiosity got the best of me and found myself walking evermore cautiously down the hall. Slowly, as the sounds became more intense the closer I got, I peeked my head around the corner. My eyes are filled with disbelief. On the couch with the curtains wide open for all the neighbors to see, as if they were both driven by an audience, was Renee bent over across the couch getting piped down by Edward Cullen. He was fucking her so hard that it seemed as if he was trying to become one with her.

His left hand tightly gripped her breast, squeezing them tightly as his right hand gripped her throat. Renee's face twisted into this weird expression I later learned was 'Pleasure'. Renee was loving every second of it as she screamed to the gods. She screamed for mercy and she praised the Lord. What was he doing to her?

That night, I watched Edward fuck the shit out of Renee and for the first time ever I played with myself. All I could think about was the way Edward's cock move in and out of Renee. It was the first time I experienced a nut, and I craved more every since. I was so fascinated with Edward and the member he has between his legs; I needed to know more.

He started dating Renee after that night and I saw a lot more of him. Things started progressing with her, and with him and I as well. We were getting closer, a bond one will consider a father and daughter bond, but I wanted more. I wanted what he was giving Renee. I wanted that face she was experiencing that one calls "Pleasure'. I wanted my mouth to make that glorious O that her lips formed. I craved that. I knew if I wanted, my first time could have been with any of these silly as lil high scholars my age, but I wanted it with Edward.

At night, I would lie awake and listen to the muffled moans from Renee as she tried so hard not to be loud. She couldn't help it. No matter how much she bites down on the pillow, no matter if she covers her mouth, a moan always escapes; a loud ass moan.

Soon, Edward and Renee were married and the one guy I dreamed would deflower me, that would fill my hot burning cunt, was my stepfather.

'Hoo-fucking-ray!'

Then it was as if it was a God after all. Here I am. On my fucking 18th birthday; still, a motherfucking virgin and my fucking mother is all the way in Phoenix on a motherfucking business trip!

Excuse my language.

What type of mother ditches her only child on her birthday?! I guess because I'm 18 she doesn't have to be apart of my birthdays anymore.

Screw you Mother.

"Bella?" Edward's voice echoes through the house snatching my attention from the note my mother left on the frig about her sudden business trip. "Hey baby, I'm back."

I ran into his arms, jumping on him immediately wrapping my legs around his waist. I do it every time he comes back from a business trip. It's the only way I can get close to him without any question about my closeness. A way I can feel Daddy.

But this time was a little different. I wasn't expecting Edward to be back until 2 weeks from now, and I'm used to Renee always being here when he comes from his business trips. As far as in what I had on, let me tell you. I was in my favorite pair of black thongs I've grown accustomed to, and a sexy tinny tiny really thin white tank top that barely covered my C cup breast. So my titties were firmly pressed against his chest. Of course, my nipples where harden due to the morning breeze, and my pussy might have been tightly pressed against his member because Daddy was hard as a rock.

Somehow, my body reacted to the extreme pressure Edward was placing against my already sensitive bundles of nerves, and I found myself slowly grinding on top of him. His arms squeezed me tightly bringing me closer to him. A slight moan escaped my mouth causing Edward to release his embrace, quickly placing me on my feet. "Bella, I- I'm- We," He stopped took a deep breath before giving me a stern look. "Don't," He said as he walked away, grabbing the suitcase and making it to his room.

That was it. I've experienced 'Pleasure'. I've experienced it ever so slightly and it wasn't enough. I wanted more. I must have more.

So for the next few days, plan 'Seduce my Stepfather' was in motion. Whenever we were at home together, (which was all the time because It was Spring Break and he was at home for the time being) I would put on the sexiest thing I own and made sure he saw me. I would clean up a certain area that I know he can see me where ever he is at the moment, making sure I would have on the shortest shorts and the shortest skirts. I was on a mission and I was determined. Daddy was mine and I must have him.

The day Daddy and I became one was the best day of my life. Renee nearly caught us and Edward and I had to pretend nothing happened. That what happened between us that day was nothing, like it wasn't the greatest thing he ever experienced. I know my sex is better than Renee's. I have that fresh cunt that no one has touched. No one but Edward. Isn't that what guys want?

So, I just have to remind him this is what he's missing. That I can be whatever he needs.

"Mr. Cullen, your daughter is here."

I was surprised Edward's neck didn't break with how fast his head snapped up to look at me. I might be looking a little strange with this black ass trenchcoat on, but not too strange considering it is below 30 degrees outside. "Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked as he jumped up from his chair quickly walking over toward me.

"I just wanted to see you, Daddy,"

He gave me a look of unsettling before turning toward his assistant. "Thank you, Angela. You may leave now."

She nodded before walking out the door closing it behind her. He turned back toward me. "Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked again, this time in a more stern voice.

"I can't come to see you, Daddy? Since when is it such a problem for me to stop by at your job?" I asked as I walked over toward his office door. The clicking sounds my heels made with each step I took was agonizing. "I used to always stop by." I locked the office door.

"That was before," He trailed off.

"Before we made love?" I finished, slowly walking over toward him. I walked with determination and confidence in what I wanted, and Edward, right in front of me, is what I wanted.

"Before we made things complicated." He corrected. "Now look Bella, I am married to your mother and what we did,"

I couldn't listen to his mouth tell me what he can't do anymore. I dropped down to my knees reaching for his belt. I needed to see what Daddy had to say about it with his cock in my mouth. I was quick at removing the belt before he could stop me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward said, his voice full of surprise as he looked down at me.

"Pleasing you, Daddy," Finally I removed him from his boxers and his cock sprang to life smacking me in the jaw. Goddamn, I miss this. Two weeks ago when we made love, I wasn't able to fully admire Daddy since Edward was so into it being all about me. Now with him in my face, my mouth watered at the beautiful sculpture of Daddy. Did I mention Edward is blessed?

I grabbed him with both my hands as I tightly squeezed him. A slight moan escaped him and he looked down at me with his lustful eyes. He lightly brushed his fingers across my chin, pulling my face so I can look at him. "Please stop, baby girl." He whispered to me. In his eyes, I can see the slight begging he is doing as he intentionally wants me to stop, but the lust in his eyes and the massive rock hard cock in my hands told me otherwise. For right now Daddy wants this just as much as I do and I am going to give it to him.

I placed a small kiss on the tip of his penis head causing him to inhale a quick breath. More kisses along the right base side of his cock before doing the same thing to the left side just like I saw on a "How to give oral' porn video. Slowly, oh so slowly, I eased Daddy down my throat. I eased until I felt I couldn't anymore and I'm choking.

"Fuck," Edward whispered. I slowly eased him out of my mouth and slob was all over his cock. It was beyond wet. With one hand I moved it in motion with my head as it both went up and down on Daddy. I squeezed my jaws together creating this suction feeling that caused Edward to groan with pleasure. His hand went to the ponytail my hair is in, tightly gripping it between his fingers. He held it stopping me from moving up and down on his cock.

He thrust his hips back in forth causing his cock to move in and out of my mouth. His thrust was slow but deep as I felt his big cock slide through my throat. I gagged on his dick as he pumped into my mouth fucking it.

"You really want this dick huh?" He asked as he looked down at me, pulling his cock out of my mouth so I can catch my breath.

"Yes Daddy," I moaned as I pulled his cock back into my mouth with my tongue. He pulled himself out of my mouth until he was grazing across my lips. Moans escaped my mouth as I pulled my tongue out, which caused him to slap his cock across my it. The loud wet slapping sounds could be heard which caused Edward to moan in pleasure.

"Close your mouth," I did as was told closing my mouth. He moved his penis across my lips making it extremely wet. Slob trailed down my chin to my breast that the trench coat covered. "God you are so fucking sexy," Edward moaned as he reached down gripping my trench coat covered breast. His firm squeeze caused a wave of extreme pleasure to course through my body. "I want to see what do you have on," He said pulling my coat down my shoulders exposing my fully naked body. "Fuck!" he cursed as he pulled me up by my ponytail making it so I was standing up in front of him. His lips attacked my neck placing painful bites along my skin. I know it was leaving marks, but I didn't care.

"Oh, Daddy," I moaned. I grabbed the back of his neck as his kisses trailed down my chest. He sucked a nipple into his mouth as if he was a hungry baby. His tongue grazed across my sensitive nipple making my pussy tingle. His grip on my ponytail tightened as he fully exposed my neck. His teeth grazed on my skin and he started sucking so hard I knew I was marked.

With a quick move, Edward turned me around until my ass was pressed against him and he was walking us toward his desk. He released my hair only to grab both breasts into his hands. I moaned loudly as Edward slowly grind onto my ass. He quickly placed his right hand across my mouth, demanding me to be quiet. The thrill of sneaking turned me on.

Edward's hard cock grazed against my pussy folds making my body shiver with desire. How badly I wanted him inside me, was deadly. His cock moved against my slit lips making me moan into his hand. "You want Daddy dick inside you?" He asked. His breath was so thick with passion and lust, it sent chills down my spine.

"Yes, Daddy," I moaned, but with his hand over my mouth, it might have sounded a little muffled.

A sigh of relief escaped our lips once he was inside. "God, I miss this," He moaned. My body burned with desire as Edward filled me. It was as if I was finally able to scratch that itch I've been wanting to scratch for weeks.

You just don't know how much I miss it.

I could feel his dick jumping inside of me filling me perfectly. It was as if he was the perfect fit. "Fuck," He groaned, before pulling out of me, turning me over so my back was turned toward the desk. Before I could register, Edward had picked me up placing me on the desk. A loud gasp escaped my mouth. "Shhh," Edward said as he smashed his lips against mines before diving himself into me with one quick motion. I was soo juicy, we both moaned into each other mouth. I started to unbutton his shirt wanting to rub on his chest. Before long it was undone and Edward grabbed me closer toward him. He pumped into me so hard and so fast, I found myself moaning loudly into his mouth.

My hands rubbed across his chest frantically and soon his shirt was hanging off his forearm. After a while, he slowed down only to push me back so I was laying on the top of the desk. He grabbed my legs so they were in the air and my heels were in his face. He started pumping slowly and his tongue trailed down my left calf. "Oh my God," I moaned. Edward knew just what to do to make my body overflow with desire and lust.

After about four slow agonizing strokes, a knock at the door startled us apart. "Edward?" It's Renee's voice. Shit! "Why is your door locked?" Quickly, I pulled on the trench coat and Edward pulled up his pants quickly trying to buckle his belt.

"I'm coming, honey!" Edward said as he straightened his shirt and tie before walking to the door unlocking it.

"Since when do you lock your door?" she asked, walking inside. Her steps became to a slight halt when she realized I was inside as well. She turned toward Edward before turning back toward me, the look on her face was a funny look. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Dang, not you too!" I said as I exaggeratedly threw my hands in the air. "Since when is it such a problem for me to see Dad?" I asked giving her an unbelievable look.

The look on Renee's face as she realized what she was accusing me of, caused a huge relief to overflood my body. She doesn't expect a thing. "No sweetie, It's not,"

"Whatever, I'm out of here," I said, quickly walking out of the office toward my car. My anger got the best of me and I found myself smashing my fist against the stirring wheel. How can Renee just come in and take Edward from me? Right before he was able to give me that relief I was looking for.

The sensation was beyond anything I could hope. Edward is everything and more and I will do anything to make him mines and only mines. I'm sorry mom, but you can't have Edward anymore.

I pulled off heading toward the Wal-Mart. With the trench coat on, of course, I was getting looks from the horny teenager behind the counter. "Hey, can you point me to the antifreeze, please?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"On aisle 24," He said.

"Thanks," I said walking to the aisle, picking up the first brand I saw and walked toward the counter. At the register, I picked up a couple of 20oz Cherry Gatorades and checked out. I ignored the flirting attempt of the cashier before walking out of the door. If I remember correctly, adding antifreeze to Gatorade will do the trick.

The Next Morning.

"Good Morning Mom!" I called out to her as she was walking toward the front door. I am standing at the end of the stairway.

"Good Morning, sweetheart," Renee said. Renee had sweat drizzling all down her body and I knew she just got done with her cardio exercise and now she was getting ready to walk out the door for her morning run. In her hand, she had a bottle of the Gatorade which I bought yesterday. She opened it before taking a huge gulp of the drink. "Bye, Bella. Off to conquer this run!" She rushed out of the door.

"Enjoy your run, Mom," Bella said as she watched her mother rush out of the door.


	3. Final Part

My First Time

Final Chapter

A three-shot story only!

I did it.

My mother is no longer in between Edward and I. No more distractions from his 'wife'. The morning of her run, she didn't return. Edward was worried and went looking for her down the trail she always runs. No success.

After about two hours he returned with a worried look on his face and the phone was attached to his ear. He didn't know where she was. I did.

Edward thinks mom does her morning run at the local park, but she and I both know that's a lie. She's not at the park. She never runs in the park. Three months ago before the affair between Edward and I, I caught my mother fucking Phil, Edward's best friend, in their room! I was so surprised. How could she want to cheat on someone so perfect as Edward Cullen?!

I demanded that she stop fucking off on him, and be the wife she's supposed to be, and not a little thot. She promised she was and that she would leave him alone. I believed she did; until she blew off my birthday for a business trip to Phoenix. She wasn't on a fucking business trip! I called her assistant pretending like my mother had a big meeting that she is forgetting and I needed to find out where she was immediately. Her assistant was scared that she was on the verge of losing her job and quickly gave me the information I needed. My mother took off an entire week and had her assistant drive her to the airport trusting her to her car. She had her assistant book a week stay at the Desert Riviera Hotel in Palm Springs.

That stupid bitch was still fucking off on Edward!

I'll admit, that might have been a key motive to sleep with Edward, but it was really the only push I needed to go for what I always wanted, and that was Edward.

Here he was, running his mouth on the phone trying to see if he should call the police. His beloved wife is never late from her morning run, and she never misses breakfast with us if she doesn't have to. So he immediately assumed the worse.

He wanted to call the cops, but I persuaded him the police ain't going to do a thing if it hasn't been 72 hours.

It was about 9 am when a knock sounded at the door. Edward rushed to it and I found myself quickly following behind him. There at the door was a cop. I immediately knew they found her. She was laying on the sidewalk in her own throw-up.

Edward was so distraught that he couldn't even plan the funeral, and I was so focused on him and his well-being we left everything to my mother's assistant. Her funeral was simple and quick. She was cremated and everyone dear to her gathered around the river and scattered her ashes across the waters.

Phil even had the audacity to show his face. No emotions were coming from him. It was as if he didn't care that his mistress just dropped dead a few miles from his home. Of course, he didn't know that I knew about him and my mother's affair so why wouldn't he come to his 'best friend' wife funeral.

Edward was heartbroken. He wouldn't eat for days. He would just lie in the bed and cry. Emotions were running inside me. Emotions I couldn't explain. I wasn't sad for what I did to my mother. She deserved it. I was sad because of how my mother being gone is affecting Edward. He isn't paying me any attention. My mother's death should be enough for us to be together. This is how it supposed to be. It didn't dwell on me that Edward might really do love my mother, and me killing her only pushed him away more. It's been about three weeks since my mother's funeral and Edward haven't touched me. I gave him the time he needed to morn and the time I needed to pretend to morn but I am getting impatient. Time to slap Edward out of this stage.

"Daddy," I knocked on the bedroom door my mother and him once shared. Of course just as usual, no reply. Except for this time, a noise of things being moved around could be heard. I twisted the doorknob to see that the door was unlocked.

I walked inside to see that the room is a mess. Clothes are scattered everywhere and Edward was throwing things into a suitcase. "Daddy?" Edward's head shot toward me. His eyes are bloodshot red from the days of crying he was doing. He looked a mess. "What are you doing?"

"I can't do this," He said as he turned his back toward me and continued to place clothing into the suitcase.

"What do you mean?" I asked. My heart pounded frantically as I pondered Edward's words into my head. He ignored me continuing to stuff his suitcase. "Edward!" I snapped grabbing him by his arm. "What do you mean?!"

"It hurt too much!" he screamed. "I am overwhelmed with guilt. I can't stop thinking your mother's death is on me. That it was nothing but karma since I'm fucking," He trailed on unable to finish his sentence. "I can't stay here and look at you every day when all I see is your mother."

"I am not my mother," I countered.

"No, you are not," he said as he looked at me with a look of hurt and regret. My body overwhelms with this emotion I can't explain. My nose started to burn as well as my eyes. What is wrong with me? He turned his back toward me once again before starting to throw more clothing into his suitcase.

"Do you regret it?" I asked. I noticed his back stiffened as he hesitated to pick up the clothing. "Do you regret filling my hot burning pussy?" I asked as I pushed him from behind. He turned around with a look of warning on his face. "Huh?" I asked pushing him again with all of my might.

"Bella enough," He said.

"Do you regret making love to me?" I asked.

"What do you want me to say, Bella?" Edward snapped. "That your mother's death was a blessing? That now that she isn't in between us that we will be together?" My face said it all. That was exactly what I wanted. Mom is no longer in our way. Edward was supposed to be mine. "Well sorry to be a fucking disappointment, but Bella, fucking you was the biggest mistake of my life."

It was like a wrecking ball has swooped in and destroyed my world, demolished my heart. "No, you're just saying that," I said shaking my head, hoping the movements would shake the words out. "We are meant to be," I said wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love you,"

"Bella, please stop!" Edward snapped pushing my hands away. "Stop making this a lot more awkward than it has to be."

"You made it awkward the moment you fucked me!"

"And you right and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought with my dick. But Bella I can't just keep fucking my deceased wife's daughter."

"It wasn't such a problem when you were fucking me when she was alive!" I snapped. The tears didn't take long.

"Bella," Edward sighed as he placed his hand over his face. "Please just leave it alone. We will never happen."

I couldn't just stand there watching him deny me, watching him throw me away as if I was nothing. I stormed away walking to the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I sat on the toilet crying my eyes out.

How can he not want me? How can he just be so willing to not pursue what we built? What we will accomplish.

My vision was blurry and the white and pink stick sitting on the counter caught my eye. I grabbed the stick. The two crossed lines mocked me and what I assumed would be great news, but in reality is a disgrace to everything I ever believed in.

In love with and pregnant by my stepfather, I killed my mother so we can be together, but he doesn't want anything to do with me. Here I am, a damn fool. I tossed the positive pregnancy test across the bathroom before letting out a toe-curling scream. It was like my emotions got the best of me and I found myself picking up what even my hands touched tossing it around the room. I know Edward hears me. He's chosen to ignore me.

I found myself suddenly in the bathtub crying uncontrollably. Somehow the shower started and the water soaked through my clothing. The shower waters disguised the tears and I found myself laying there letting the water drench me. My clothing stuck to my body and I trembled tremendously.

I love Edward. I've loved him since I was even capable of loving anyone in my life. I love Edward more than I love anything in my life. More than my mother, more than me.

How long was I in the shower? How long did I lay under the shower nozzle allowing the water to completely soak me?

I don't remember getting out of the shower stripping down to absolutely nothing. I don't remember walking down the hall soaking wet toward Edward's room. It was completely dark outside and the only light illuminating in the house was coming from inside Edward's room.

I opened the door still surprised Edward didn't lock it. He was sitting at the computer desk with his back turned toward the door. He was bare from the chest up with only a pair of boxers. He didn't hear when I walked into the room.

Slowly, I walked over toward him. I noticed he was on the phone. "Yea, I'll be on the next available flight in the morning." Hate overwhelmed my body and I felt anger I never felt before. He's really leaving me.

Slowly, I trailed my hands down his chest. He jumped up startled. He turned toward me with a look of fear before a sigh of relief released from his mouth. In his hand was a big fucking pair of silver scissors. "Fuck you scared me!" he said as he placed the phone against his chest.

Edward took the time to examine my body realizing I am completely naked. "Phil let me call you back," He hit the end button on the phone before placing the phone on the bed and the scissors on the nightstand next to his bed. "Bella what are you,"

I rushed myself into his arms kissing him ferociously. I wrapped my legs around his waist and found myself grinding onto him. "Bella," Edward tried to pull me from his arms but I held onto him so tight, he wasn't able to get me off.

"Please," I said in between kisses.

"Bella, no," He said pulling me by my arms. I wasn't letting go. "We can't do this,"

"Please," I begged. "One more night,"

"Bella," I kissed him with so much force, he wasn't able to pull away.

"Please, Daddy," I said, kissing down his neck.

Edward sighed before squeezing me so tight I lost my breath. "Bella, I can't," He said.

"One more night," I begged. I looked up at Edward's eyes before giving him the best puppy dog eyes I could muster. That was all it took. Edward threw me on top of the bed before hovering over me. He kissed me again before roughly squeezing my breast into his hands. His soft kisses I was used to; are now painful bites along my neck and chest. The pain was making my pussy tingle with pleasure I had no idea exist. My hands ran through his soft hair as his kisses trailed down my chest. He began roughly pulling off his boxers. I immediately knew he was planning on making our last time, quick as possible.

Once he removed his pants, I flipped us over so I was on top. He let out a sharp groan as he fought with himself. He didn't want to enjoy this. I could tell he was fighting the pleasure so badly. I grind my already soaked pussy against his rock solid penis causing us both to moan from the friction. I grind on to him harder as I captured his lips with mine. I reached into between us roughly grabbing Edward before easing myself slowly onto him. We both let out a deep groan as he filled me completely. Edward clutched my body tightly as I squeezed myself against him.

When we were both used to one another, I moved my hips and a rocking motion as I moaned in pleasure. My body burned with fire as Edward grabbed my hips guiding me how he wants it. I tossed my head back from the intense pleasure Edward was giving me. My heart hurt at the emotions that are going through my body. The scissors on the nightstand caught my attention briefly.

Edward grabbed my shoulders before pulling me down so my chest was layered with his. His arms wrapped around my torso as he slammed himself into me. Loud moans escaped my mouth as Edward rocked into me repeatedly. Loud sex sounds from our skins meeting overwhelmed my moans. A loud groan escaped Edward's mouth and I knew he was close.

"Come with me daddy," I moaned as I pulled myself up, intertwining my fingers between his placing it above his head. I moved my hips in up and down motions causing Edward to squeeze my fingers tighter. I found myself truly enjoying the concept of riding. The control I have over Edward; It made my body overflow with desire.

"Oh fuck, Bella," Edward moaned as he tossed his head back closing his eyes opening his mouth wide open. I've never seen Edward so submissive toward me. It drove me wild. I found myself moving my hips in a figure 8 motion. "Oh, shit," I found my hips moving so frantically the only thing stopping Edward from getting a concussion was the pillow between his head and the headboard.

My body burned with this usual fire as well as the similar tightness in my stomach. "I'm close, Daddy," I moaned. Suddenly Edward pulled me aggressively toward him capturing my lips with his. The motion spread me open to him giving him just the access he need causing me to come all over his dick. I screamed as the orgasm shook my body. Soon after he was right behind me, filling me with his seeds.

"Don't make the mistake of pushing me away," I said as I looked into his eyes. "I love you," I whispered against his lips. Edward't's body went stiff.

"Bella," Edward's voice told me everything I needed to hear. He didn't love me, he wasn't going to be with me, he is still leaving. He was only giving me what I wanted, what I begged. One more night.

Something inside me snapped. Something that I could register and I wanted this feeling gone. Quickly as I could, I grabbed the scissors off the nightstand. Before my actions caught up with my mind, I rammed the scissors into Edward's chest.

One time.

Two times.

Three times, but it went through the hand he put up to block with instead. His mouth was opened and I know he's screaming but no sounds are registering to my brains.

I went for the fourth time before he had the strength to push me off him as hard as he could. I fell on the floor with a huge thud hitting my head on the edge of the nightstand in the process. The throbbing pain in my brain was excruciating. Warm thick substances trailed down my face and I immediately knew I was bleeding. I had no time to register when I felt his unbelievable tightness on my throat.

My eyes flew opened to see Edward had both hands around my throat. He is strangling me. My hands clawed at his as I tried desperately to remove his hands from my throat. His body was laying completely on mine and there was no way I was able to move my legs.

"You gone try to kill me!" He said. Blood flowed from his mouth.

"Edward, please!" I begged, gasping for air. His grip was getting tighter and tighter and I was losing oxygen fast.

"Fucking die," He said his voice full of menace and absurd. My chest tightened and head swell with the lack of breath.

"Please," I gasp. His grip never loosen. Edward is killing me. His grip tightened and it was harder and harder to breathe. "Daddy," I gasped. I felt my body burning with the lack of air. I guess this is the way I will die. By the hands of the one man, I've ever loved. I loved more than anyone else in my life. More than my mother.

My mother.

Everything was getting darker. My head was getting cloudy and I could no longer see Edward's face anymore.

"Die," Edward's voice.

Everything was dark. Pitch black. Am I dead? The darkness overwhelmed me and I still found myself unable to breathe. Suddenly, a small blue light could be seen. When the light showed up, it was like the air rushed back to my lungs. After I was finally able to catch my breath, I looked down to see I was wearing a blue strapless flowing dress. I stood up and slowly found myself walking toward the light. It was like my body was drawn toward it.

I heard about the white light. It means I'm dead. But why is it blue? As I was inches away from the light a sudden gasp could be heard from behind me. I turned around to see that it was the last person I expected. "Edward?" He was wearing a pair of dark blue pants and a sky blue t-shirt.

He turned toward me with a look of confusion on his face. "Bella?" My body was frozen. "But I killed you,"

"I guess I killed you too," I said. No words were said as we looked at one another. I turned toward the light to see it was still there. "The light," I pointed out.

Edward turned toward the light. "Why is it blue? I thought it supposed to be a white light?"

"The same thing I said,"

"Do you think it's hell?" He asked. I humped my shoulders. Probably. We did just kill one another.

"Shall we," I held out my hand toward him.

Edward looked at my hand before looking at me. "Why did you do it?"

He didn't need to elaborate. I knew exactly what he meant.

"I love you," I said. "I love you with all my life. You didn't want me and I couldn't stand the thought of you being with no one else."

"So you killed me?"

"If I can't have you, no one can,"

"But now you are dead as well."

I grabbed his hand, squeezing his fingers between mines. "I really wished you would've let me live," I said as we slowly started to walk toward the light.

"Why would I do that?" Edward asked, looking at me as we both walked toward the light.

I rested my hand on my extremely flat abdomen. "Because I was pregnant with your child,"

-o0o-

"Darling," A private plane rode through the sky zooming past the Grand Canyon. A pair of sad brown eyes looked from the plane's window where she been stuck at for hours, at her lover's comforting pale green ones. "You need to eat," Her lover said as he placed a plate of pancakes and fruit in front of her. "It's been days since you've eaten."

She tore her eyes away from him, only to pull the thin blanket over her shoulders before staring blankly out of the window once again.

"Sweetheart, please," He begged. grabbing her legs through the sheets.

"I'm not hungry," Her voice was raspy and dry like from the lack of fluids she's keeping from herself.

"Fine," He said grabbing the glass of orange juice he placed on the table as well. "But you are going to drink this orange juice." He held it out for her to take. Slowly, she grabbed the glass of orange juice taking deep gulps. She was on the verge of dehydration without even knowing it.

Her lover placed his palm on her cheek. She leaned her face into his touch as if trying to be one with his comforting hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't ever thank me for saving your life," He said as his index finger slid down her face. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with almost being killed by your daughter."

The day Renee found out about her husband and daughter's affair was the day Bella tried to kill her. She thought the way she caught them in his office the last time she was in front of them was weird. She tried hard not to think that Bella would be fucking her husband. She tried so hard not to think her daughter would betray her like that.

Yet, Reene found Bella later on that day with a needle filled with clear substance and was inserting it to all the cherry Gatorade. Renee's favorite. She knew Renee was the only one who drinks it since Edward is allergic to Cherries and Bella has a strange high dislike for the fruit, so she didn't have to worry about no one but Renee drinking it.

Renee was so heartbroken! She didn't want to believe her daughter was poisoning her! But just as she assumed. It was antifreeze in the Gatorade. Phil, who is an FBI agent, tested it for her. She couldn't help but think its Karma, for the years she had been in love with Phil but still was married to Edward. Maybe that's why this is happening to her, through Robin.

Phil wanted to immediately bring them both in. The cherry Gatorade was enough to put Bella in prison. But Renee couldn't do that. She couldn't do that to her daughter. She really did love her, crazy and all.

So, Renee did what any other logical mother would do in her situation. She faked her death. It wasn't hard once she convinced everyone that she was in an abusive relationship and she has to get away from her husband. Amanda, her assistant, really paid a major part in it when planning the funeral. All the money Amada got from the funeral to pay for everything went in her pockets, and she was enjoying robbing him blind. 3 weeks after the cremation, here we are.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Renee said as she moved closer toward Phil to cuddle with him. "I just want to put everything about Bella and Edward..," Her voice trailed off as her cell phone rang.

They knew if anybody was calling that phone it was no one other than Amanda and she was only supposed to be calling for emergencies only. "Hello," Silence as sounds of a woman voice could be heard. "What?" Renee said as all the color from her face drained. Her eyes widened as pure panic overcame her body. "Nooo!" She screamed as she jumped up from the chair throwing her phone.

Phil was lost for words. He couldn't explain his lover's antics and franticness. Why could have made her reacted like this? What did she see? Phil turned his head toward the flat screen tv that took up most of the media room.

"-was found in their family home." Bella and Edward's picture flooded the screen. Suddenly the screen where the two of them was being pulled out on stretchers. "18-year-old Isabella Swan-Cullen recently lost her mother and stayed in the house with her stepfather, Edward Cullen, to comfort each other. No more information on regarding the victims but it is pretty sure police are labeling it as a double homicide. Also, with the positive pregnancy test found in the bathroom, we are pretty sure Isabella was pregnant."

A loud thud as Renee's body hit the floor rocked the plane.


End file.
